KUXP-TV
KUXP-TV, virtual channel 30, is the flagship station of the ACME television network, licensed to Portland, Oregon, United States. The station is owned by the Dorado Media Group, as part of a duopoly with Fox affiliate and Dorado flagship KPRT (channel 11). The two stations share studios on Southwest Bond Avenue in the South Waterfront section of Portland, and its transmitter is located in the Sylvan-Highlands section of Portland. History As an independent station The station began broadcasting as KXMT-TV on March 30, 1983. At the time the station signed on, there was a hole in the Portland market for cartoons and sitcoms. As such, KXMT signed on with a lineup of classic off-network sitcoms, westerns, cartoons, movies, and drama. Originally, to keep people from changing channels, the station broadcast only its station identification—no commercials—between the closing credits of one show and the opening credits of the next show. KXMT began with a very promising start with fairly strong syndicated shows. However, it was losing ground and unable to acquire strong off-network syndicated shows. It still ran some conventional syndicated products, but they were essentially programs that no other stations wanted. As a UPN affiliate On January 16, 1995, the station became an affiliate of the United Paramount Network (UPN), and began branding itself as "UPN 30". The station's call letters were changed to the current KUXP '''on August 23, 1996. Before it entered into the LMA with Fox affiliate KPRT, KUXP picked up syndicated cartoons formerly on several Portland stations in 1995, added more off-network sitcoms and moved away from the brokered format. As it began airing programming from UPN, KUXP was helped in part by the fact that KPRT was moving towards news and more first-run syndicated talk, courtroom, and drama shows. In 2000, the Dorado Media Group bought KUXP outright. '''As a MyNetworkTV affiliate On January 24, 2006, Time Warner announced that the company would merge the operations of The WB with CBS Corporation's UPN (which CBS acquired one month earlier in December 2005 following its split from Viacom), to form a joint venture called The CW Television Network. In February 2006, KUXP, along with most of Dorado's WB and UPN affiliates, was announced as a charter affiliate of MyNetworkTV. On September 5 of that year, KUXP changed its on-air branding to "My 30" and carried the last three weeks of UPN programming outside of prime time during the late night hours. ACME affiliation On May 26, 2016, the Dorado Media Group announced the launch of a new network called ACME, which would be operated by its stations unit. KUXP was announced as the flagship station for the new network. The day after the announcement of network's formation (May 27, 2016), Dorado removed all network references from the on-air branding of several MyNetworkTV affiliates and stopped promoting its programs altogether. KUXP accordingly changed its branding from My 30 to Portland's Channel 30 (although the station's logo has it appear to read as "30"). On June 6, 2016, following the network's launch, the station rebranded as "ACME Portland," becoming an ACME owned-and-operated station. On September 13, 2016, the station moved its MyNetworkTV programming to 11 pm. On November 19, 2016, the station moved MyNetworkTV programming yet again, this time, back one hour to 12 a.m. As of the 2017-18 season, after ACME launched a late-night talk show hosted by Arsenio Hall, MyNetworkTV airs even later, from 1 a.m. to 3 a.m. and is rarely promoted on air. There was no mention of MyNetworkTV's future relationship with KUXP, including if the programming service would move to another station. When KUXP took over as the flagship station of the ACME network, the station instead retained MyNetworkTV as a secondary affiliation, airing its programming between 10:00 p.m. and 12:00 a.m. (immediately following ACME's primetime lineup before the launch of an evening newscast). Digital Television Digital channel Analog-to-digital conversion KUXP-TV shut down its analog signal, over UHF channel 30, on February 17, 2009, which was intended to be the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. The deadline was moved to June 12, 2009, but the station decided to convert on the original deadline. Programming Syndicated programming on the station includes Seinfeld, Two and a Half Men, Modern Family, and The Simpsons. Occasionally as time permits, KUXP may air Fox network programs whenever KPRT is unable to in the event of extended breaking news or severe weather coverage. Category:Channel 30 Category:Portland, OR Category:Oregon Category:ACME affiliates Category:MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Dorado Media Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983